Everything I Do
by Serenestorm
Summary: This is based on the Boo saga. The episode Final Atonement. Vegeta makes the ultimate sacrifice. Please read and review. As you know I'm not very good at summaries.


Everything I do

Serenestorm

DBZ Songfic (based on Final Atonement)

Standard Disclaimer:  DBZ, Goku, Vegeta, no one belongs to me.  (I wish Goku did though).

A gray haze encompassed a once clear sky, marking a battle in which the fate of the world may rest.  The mighty prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, looked off into the distance, where the pink blob, Boo, landed after Trunks and Goten attacked him, saving Vegeta's life temporarily.  He listened as the two demi-saiyans, standing behind him, celebrated.

"We really nailed him, huh, Trunks?"  He heard the youngest son of Kakarott say.  Vegeta turned to face his son, both boys still held their super saiyan transformations.  He was still in awe that his son and the son of Kakarott were super saiyans.  

"Trunks, Goten, I want you to get far away from here."  Vegeta said forcing his voice to exhibit its normal indifference.  

"But, Dad, me and Goten can help".  Trunks exclaimed looking up at his father.

"Yeah, Vegeta, we're really strong." Goten said sounding very much like his father.

"That's right, Dad.  We could probably even do better than you".  Trucks said and regretted the words as soon as he spoke them.  He quickly covered his mouth, praying to Dende that his father had become temporarily deaf and didn't hear his slip up.  

Vegeta just looked down at his son, smiling slightly, his usual smirk absent from his face.  

"Trunks, my son, I haven't held you since you were a baby have I?"  Vegeta asked though it was more a statement than a question.  He looked into the boy's eyes, eyes so like his own.  No, not like his at all.  His eyes had never held such innocence.  That was stolen from him the day he learned to walk.  But his son's eyes held confusion, perhaps at his father's actions, and love.  He could see the love his son had for him reflected in those now turquoise orbs.  Vegeta only hoped that Trunks could see the love he had for him as well. 

Look into my eyes 

_And you will see_

What you mean to me 

"Come here, son".  Vegeta said and gently pulled his son into his embrace.  He could feel the boy tense up, perhaps in shock, but he didn't resist.  

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, more than likely I haven't.  I'm proud of you, Trunks, and… I love you".  Vegeta said as he held his son for the last time.

Search your heart 

_Search your soul_

_When you find me there you'll search no more_

"Aw, Dad, come on, this is embarrassing".  Trunks said a blush coloring his cheeks; obviously pleased at the attention his father was giving him.

Suddenly, Vegeta hit his son at the back of his neck, not hard, but hard enough to knock the child out.  Trunks lost his transformation as Vegeta lowered him to the ground.

"Trunks!"  Goten cried seeing this.  

He quickly flew at Vegeta, trying to hit him, trying to make him pay for what he did to his best friend.

"Why, why did you do that to Trunks, Vegeta?  Fathers aren't supposed to do things like that to their sons".  The young Saiyan screamed pounding into Vegeta.  Vegeta, on the other hand, said nothing, instead he punched Goten in his stomach, again not hard, but hard enough to render the boy unconscious. Piccolo landed in front of him.  Sensing the Namek's presence, Vegeta looked up.  

"Take them".  He said in his commanding tone.  Piccolo said nothing.  He carefully picked up both of the boys taking one in each arm.  

Vegeta looked toward the direction Boo had landed, searching for the monster.  He could see that Boo was beginning to pull himself out of the rubble that was caused from the impact of his landing.  

Piccolo followed his gaze, he too looking at the child like monster.  

"Tell me, Namek, if I die will I meet that baka, Kakarott on the other side?"  

"Well, Vegeta, you may not like this but I'm not going to lie to you.  Goku was allowed to keep his body because he lived his life helping others.  He used his powers for good.  You, on the other hand, lived to cause misery and destruction.  You've killed too many to go unpunished.  More than likely you will be reincarnated with no memories of your former existence."  Piccolo answered calmly as if giving the Saiyan Prince a report on the weather.  Piccolo understood what Vegeta was about to do and he admired him for it, though he would never tell him that.  

Vegeta looked at the Namek thoughtfully weighing his options.  He thought of all he would be leaving behind, his son, his wife.  'Onna' he thought.  He could picture her smile and the heat in her eyes when she was mad at him, which was often.  He loved to make her angry too.  Just the thought of never seeing her again, never feeling her skin pressed heatedly against his own, was almost too much to bear.  Then he thought about how life would be if Boo was allowed to live, his onna, his son, all that he had ever cared for could be destroyed.  He had to do this, for her he would do anything. 

"Very well.  So be it".  He said.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for Don't tell me it's not worth dieing for 

"You will die, Vegeta".  Piccolo stated knowing that the Saiyan did not have enough power to take on Boo.  

"So be it".  Vegeta repeated watching as the monster began to advance toward them.  

You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you 

"Now go".  Vegeta bellowed in his usual arrogant manner.

"Good bye, Vegeta".  Piccolo took off to the sky leaving Vegeta to his own devices.

He watched as Boo came toward him, readying himself for his final attack.  He felt the power radiating within him, the power of his Saiyan heritage. Yes, he would die this day, but he didn't plan on going alone. 

"Boo angry".  The monster said now standing before Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked.

"Now you die".  Boo said in his baby like manner.

"No, you sadistic blob, now you die".  

He gathered his energy for one fatal blow.  Time seemed to slow down as he thought about his life.  He thought about the earth bred Saiyan warrior that he had strived to defeat ever since he came to this planet, Son Goku.  The third level Saiyan that had surpassed him in everyway, yet never lorded it over him.  He had to admit that he didn't really hate Goku.  He had been the closest thing to a friend that Vegeta ever had.  

_Look into your heart _

_And you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

He felt his power spark to its limit and knew it was time.

'Onna' he thought trying to reach Bulma through their bond.  He found that he was still under Babi-di's power, for he could not feel the link that joined him to his mate.  He sent his message to her just the same and hoped she heard him, heard his good bye. Take me as I am Take my life I'll give it all I will sacrifice 

Boo charged at him tired of waiting for the action to began.

"I think I turn you to a cookie".  The monster said.

"Sorry, I'm not dessert, but ask the devil to give you something with your fire when you get to hell".  Vegeta shouted unleashing his massive energy. 

"FINAL BLAST!!"  He screamed.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_Can't help it there's nothing I want more_

'I love you, Bulma' He thought, the last thought he had as he and the monster faded into oblivion. 

_I would try for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_I'd die for you_

And all was silent, for the battle was finally over; Vegeta's battle was won. 

Bulma sat in the stadium seats, contemplating how her husband could have done the things that he did.  She knew had changed.  The monster that killed all these people today was not Vegeta; it couldn't have been her husband.  Crystalline tears fell from her aqua blue eyes.  She loved him so.  She tried again to reach him through their bond, but the link to her mate was almost nonexistent.

'Onna' she heard her mates voice say inside her mind.

"Vegeta!" She said standing up suddenly.  Chichi and Yamcha quickly ran to her side.

"Bulma, what's wrong?"  Yamcha asked.

Bulma said nothing.  Her eyes closed as if in concentration.  Chichi said nothing; she knew what Bulma was trying to do, especially since she had been doing the same thing herself for the past hour.  She knew Bulma was trying to reach her mate.

'I don't know if you can hear me, but I pray to any god present that you can.  I think I've been around Kakarott for too long, for this is something that I know that he would do.  I'm fighting Boo, Onna, and there's only one way I know to defeat him, you know what that is. I love you, Bulma. I'll miss you.  Remember me'.  

"Vegeta!"  Bulma screamed falling to her knees, now desperately trying to reach her mate.  The link she had with her mate was empty.  She knew he was dead.

"No, Geta, No!"  She screamed bitterly to the sky above. 

She heard Chichi and Yamcha asking her questions but could not comprehend what they were saying.  

All she knew was that the other half of her soul was gone, that was her only reality.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

  

**So what do you think?  Please review.  I tried to make it as much like the episode as I could. The song used is from Brandy's Never Say Die CD. **


End file.
